Hearing aids have long been recognized as being useful and effective in attempting to minimize the effects of hearing deficiencies. Often times a user will wear only a single hearing prosthesis. There are times however where users will wear a prosthesis in each ear due to that user's particular hearing deficiencies.
In an individual with normal hearing, processing of the audible, received signals takes place in the user's brain. Hence, such an individual receives processed information and cues from both ears which enable the individual to perceive the direction of signal source. In addition, signals from two different sources, separated in azimuth will be processed in a way that the user receives information and cues as to the relative location of each of the sources using inputs from both sources that are impinging on both ears simultaneously. This capability helps the individual to separate a desired signal from an undesired signal or noise.
It would be desirable to impart processing functionality for a user wherein dual prostheses are being used simultaneously with one located in or at each ear. Preferably, such processing will contribute to enhanced directionality, cancellation of off-axis noise or spatial separation of the received signals beyond that which is present with two independent prosthesis.